


Sneak ruffle

by Mpkorver



Series: 12th chapter break fics [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hair-petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpkorver/pseuds/Mpkorver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the background artwork of Minna in which Emil is sitting on a tree trunk and Lalli is laying on a branch above him, petting his hair. But how did they get there and what did they to after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak ruffle

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this artwork by Minna](http://www.sssscomic.com/mainimages/art/sneakruffle.php)

Lalli was a good scout. He had found a great place for the cattank to stay for a while. A couple of promising buildings were close, amongst others a library and a school. More than enough work to do to remain at the same location.

Other than his ability to find safe troll-less places to stay, Lalli had observant skills too. He had noticed that every day around lunchtime, Emil wandered off to be alone for a little while, to eat his lunch in peace. Sure, Lalli understood that, he also needed lots of time alone, but he figured this was the perfect opportunity to unnoticeably stare at Emil’s fabulous hair.

The mage followed Emil to see him sitting on a tree trunk, eating his lunch. The trunk was next to a tree with a couple of big branches. The tree had lots and lots of leaved to hide in. So this was the place where Emil went. It seemed like a nice place. The scout needed to remember this.

* * *

The next day, Lalli sneaked to the place before Emil did and climbed into the tree. He waited a minute for him to arrive while hiding behind the leaves and small branches. The Swede sat down on the trunk and started eating his lunch, unaware of Lalli spying on him. Oh, his hair was so pretty. Lalli couldn’t stop staring at Emil’s sparkly, shiny hair.

Then, Lalli got an idea. Why would he just look? Unnoticeably, like the true scout he was, he climbed on the thick branch above Emil and lay on it. His chin rested on his left hand and if he reached down his right arm, he figured, he might be able to touch Emil’s hair. The Finn tried and yes, his arm was long enough. With shining eyes he petted the cleanser’s hair. The locks of hair sparkled in the sunlight and were, to Lalli’s eyes, mesmerizing to look at.

Emil’s eyes widened. Who or what was touching his hair? He thought he was alone. Their trusty scout had reported there were no trolls in the neighbourhood of this place. The Swede looked up and sighed in relief that it was just Lalli laying on the branch above him, touching his hair. This was fine.

Because Emil had suddenly looked up, Lalli accidentally brushed his face. Embarrassed, the mage pulled his hand away.

“Oh, no, Lalli, it’s okay.” Emil said, grabbing Lalli’s wrist and planting it back where it was. Lalli was relieved to recognise the word ‘okay’ and continued petting Emil’s hair.

Lalli’s stomach felt weird. He wasn’t great at detecting his own feelings and signals, were this butterflies or was he just hungry? In any case, he cursed his habit to forget to eat. Maybe that was what the big Dane tried to tell him when he was running into the forest: "don't run off too far, your lunch is almost ready". But he hadn’t thought about food. It was Mikkel’s fault, really, he should just speak an understandable language like Finnish. And Lalli couldn’t even reach out to steal some of Emil’s food; the branch was too high.

While Lalli was pouting about it, Emil read Lalli’s mind (or read his stomach). He split his sandwich in two and held one half up for Lalli to take it, which the Finn gladly did. Although he’d rather have just the pork in-between the sandwich, this was good too. Together they munched on their shared lunch.


End file.
